otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamahome
ーTamahome to Miaka Tamahome (鬼宿 Tamahome) is a male protagonist of the game Fushigi Yuugi: Suzaku Ibun and is the main male protagonist of the anime and manga series Fushigi Yuugi. His real name is Kishuku Sou (琮 鬼宿 Sou Kishuku), and he is a Suzaku celestial warrior. He is also known as Taka Sukunami (宿南 魏 Sukunami Taka) in the OVA's. Appearance Personality Tamahome is fairly close to all the warriors. He is confident, proud, and stuck up. He also isn't afraid to care about people. And he fights dearly for what he cares about, and stops at nothing to protect them. And hence developing not only a rivalry but also an immovable hatred towards the people who threatens them all. Amongst all, Tamahome is ultimately greedy for money and he is firm in this attitude of his. Making him have the vibe of an untrustworthy person, even when he isn't untrustworthy, in reality. He is also appears to be comical and sneaky. But at truth, it is his emotional withdrawnment that hinders him from showing his true emotions. Abilities Tamahome is an adept martial artist. He is capable to do hand-to-hand combat, and he does not wield any weapon. He is able to increase his battle skills with his chi when he is emotionally motivated, and he can also channel his chi into energy blasts. It hasn't shown in both Suzaku Ibun and the original Fushigi Yuugi series, but he is also an experienced fencer. History As Tamahome More of his past has revealed in the original Fushigi Yuugi. Born as Sou Kishuku, Tamahome born in Hakko Village and he is the eldest child of his family. Has four younger siblings, which is two younger brother and two younger sisters, and he works as merchant in the capital city of Konan, Eiyou, in order to support his family. Tamahome is trained in martial arts. He was taken in by his master, Tokaki when he was a child, and he has been trained by him ever since. It was also revealed in the anime and manga series that Tamahome used to hate his mark. Because that mark leads him to be bullied by his peers and gains him nickname ''Obake-chan (Ghost Boy)'' as an insult when he was a child. Although that kind of thought faded away when he meets Miaka, as he is finally know the meaning of Tokaki's words, who said that it means that he is destined to protect a girl who will come from another world in the future. As Taka Sukunami Due to his and Miaka's wish in the end of Fushigi Yuugi, Tamahome is reincarnated into the real world (Miaka's world). There, he live as a guy named Taka Sukunami, a university student who didn't retain his powers or memories of Tamahome but remember that he has a past live and was fated on a star to protect a certain girl. Plot Tamahome is the first celestial warrior of Suzaku that Madoka has meet, much like how he is the first celestial warrior of Suzaku that Miaka has meet in the anime and manga series. He is a merchant, and she meets him when she and Misaki arrive in The Universe of the Four Gods for the first time. Trivia * He hates the nickname Little Ghost or Obake-chan, and most likely to went berserk and beat the person who calls him by that nickname into a pulp. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Reincarnated Persons